Fat Cakes
by Bubblelina15
Summary: Seddie Oneshot. Freddie gives Sam the best present ever! First iCarly story! I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!


Fat Cakes

**Summary: Seddie Oneshot. This is my first iCarly story. So, I'm not sure if I've truly got the characters down, so take it easy on me. Actually, to be honest, I'm not really a Seddie fan either; I'm more of a Creddie fan. But, I'm doing this in honor of my friend, so yeah, shoutout!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

Carly and Sam were sitting in Carly's apartment. And, they were watching Spencer build his latest sculpture. It was a golf course made up of chocolate.

"No! It's melting!" Spencer exclaimed, running around the base of his sculpture.

"That's what you get for building sculptures made out of chocolate by the window…where the sun is streaming in!" Carly called after him.

"Shh!" Spencer said. He sighed, "Oh well, you two girls stay here. I'm off to buy some chocolate."

"Don't fall asleep on the bus again," Carly told Spencer as he got his coat and shoes on.

"But, what if I want some Canadian bacon?" Spencer complained, as he walked out the door.

"That boy's got some messed up chizz," Sam said, twirling her hair around her finger, "Anyways, Mama's hungry."

Sam got up from the couch and headed to the fridge.

"Really, Sam…ham?" Carly asked as Sam sat down. Sam nodded as she took a bite.

"Delicious! Why must you be so delicious and meaty?" Sam asked the ham, devouring it.

Carly rolled her eyes and got up to get some iced tea.

"So, how has your relationship been with Freddie going without me to referee your fights?"

"Pretty good, actually, we only fought three times this week," Sam answered, "And, I haven't thrown anything at his head!"

"Aww," Carly cooed, "Good girl. You guys are cute!"

"I know," Sam said.

At that point, Freddie walked into Carly's apartment.

"Hello, baby!" Sam greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey," Freddie replied.

"Give momma some sugar, boy."

Freddie leaned down and gave Sam a kiss on the lips.

"Aww," Carly put a hand to her heart.

The two stared at her for a second.

"Sorry, I'm not here," Carly turned away and took a sip of her iced tea. When she was sure they weren't staring at her anymore, she peeked behind her shoulder again.

"We can see you!" Sam said.

"Okay, okay!" Carly turned back around again.

"So, guess who the best boyfriend is in the history of the world?" Freddie asked, plopping on the couch beside the Sam.

"I don't know," Sam pretend to think for a second, "Why?"  
>"Because guess what I got you?"<p>

"Ribs?" Sam asked, her mouth watering.

Carly started to laugh, and tried to conceal it by fake coughing. But, then it turned into real coughing, "Sorry, just choking on some iced tea," Carly gasped, "Just ignore me."

Carly clutched at her chest and headed to the bathroom. Sam and Freddie watched her leave and then when she was gone they turned back to each other.

"So, what did you get me?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Freddie said.

"But, why, baby?" Sam whined.

"Because, I'm going to show you," Freddie opened Carly's front door where there was a huge cardboard box.

"A box?" Sam asked, not bothering to conceal her disappointment. She walked over to where Freddie was standing and read the label of the box, "A year supply of Fat Cakes! Really?" she gave Freddie a kiss of thanks.

"You really are the best boyfriend ever!" Sam ripped open the box.

"I know," Freddie answered, giving himself a mental pat on the back for a job well done.

**And, that's it! Sorry, it's so short! I hope you enjoyed it though! Please read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**

**P.S. I know this is on the iCarly archive. But, in case any of you readers like Lemonade Mouth, I have a website that's all about Lemonade Mouth. It's www. lemonade mouth love .weebly .com (take out the spaces). If you check it out, I'd love it if you'd leave a comment in the blog and answer the questions, as well. I also have another website that's about random things and I change the themes every now and then. But, right now it's Lemonade Mouth themed. I should be changing it soon though because it's been like that for awhile. Its URL is www. so randomness land .weebly .com (take out the spaces). And, yeah!**


End file.
